


Poèmes de la Terre du Milieu

by Crookedjaw



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crookedjaw/pseuds/Crookedjaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Je n'ai jamais été très satisfait des traductions Françaises des multiples poèmes écrits par Tolkien, en particulier pour les rimes et la versification et ici sont mes tentatives de les restituer de manière plus "poétique".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poèmes de la Terre du Milieu

**Author's Note:**

> Les traductions que je fais ne sont pas toujours littérales. En effet, pour préserver la versification, j'ai quelquefois dû changer quelque mots et espère que cela ne nuit pas à la traduction.

Aragorn chanta :  
Au Rohan par champs et vallées, là où l'herbe croît  
Le Vent d'Ouest s'avance en marchant, et près des murs il va  
Quelles nouvelles de l'Ouest, Ô vent allant, m'amènes tu en ce jour ?  
As-tu-vu Boromir le Grand, car mon coeur est bien lourd ?  
"Par sept rivières il chevaucha, par des eaux froides et grises  
En des terres vides il randonna, balayées par la bise  
En ces pays je le perdis, en les ombres du Nord  
Le Vent du Nord a pu entendre le fils de Denethor !"  
Ô Boromir des hautes murailles, à l'Ouest au loin je vis  
Mais des terres vides tu ne vins pas, là où l'Homme ne vit !

Puis Legolas chanta :  
Des Bouches de la Mer vole le vent du Sud, des dunes et des rocailles  
A la porte il va gémissant et sur lui les mouettes piaillent  
Quelles nouvelles du Sud, Ô vent pleurant, m'amènes-tu en ce soir ?  
As-tu vu Boromir le Beau, car je perds presque espoir ?  
"De moi ne demande rien sur lui, tellement d'os il y a  
Sur les plages blanches et les plages noires, sous le ciel sombre et bas !  
Tellement d'Hommes passèrent l'Anduin vers la Mer scintillante !  
Le Vent du Nord a d'eux des nouvelles, et à moi il les chante !"  
Ô Boromir de par la porte, courent les routes les plus grandes  
Mais de la Mer tu ne vins pas, avec les mouettes hurlantes !"

Et Aragorn chanta à nouveau :  
Des portes des rois chevauche le Vent du Nord, par les chutes rugissantes  
Et clair et froid et près de la tour son grand cor chante  
Quelles nouvelles du Nord, Ô puissant vent, m'amènes-tu aujourd'hui ?  
As-tu vu Boromir le fort ? Il est longtemps parti  
"A Amon Hen j'entendis son cri, là fier il combattit  
Sa targe fendue, son glaive brisé, près de l'eau je les vis  
Sa tête si fière, sa face si belle, ses bras ils reposèrent  
Et Rauros, les chutes d'Or du Nord sur leur flot le portèrent !"  
O Boromir la Tour de Garde au Nord suivra le vent  
Vers Rauros, les chutes d'Or du Nord jusqu'à la fin des temps !

**Author's Note:**

> La versification est celle effectuée par Adele McAllister, qui a effectué un superbe interprétation musicale de ce poème (en Anglais) et que vous pouvez trouver ici :  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ONMEwDdatSM


End file.
